Metallica's Story
by arcee.metel
Summary: This is the story of my OC Metallica. She is gonna be in a lot of my stories so I think you need A LOT of background on her. It's rated M for sexual scenes in the future. There's mild humor. There's also some GalvatronxMetallica in the future. Galvatron is a different person than Megatron in my headcanon soooo
1. Foundation

**GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FIC IN A CHARCTERS P.O.V. SO PLEASE CUT ME A BREAK**

From what I've heard, my mother was just a ruthless glitch, but she did care for her children...mostly. She obviously didn't care about Arcee. She let that one be trapped inside my other sister Ariana's body and she didn't care about Ariana because when Arcee took over their shared body and ran off she didn't make a complete search for her, but she cared about me and that's all that matters in this story. My name is Metallica Recon Metel and this is my story.

I'm going to start from my age of five, after my sister had ran away. My mother was devastated...sorta she still had me. "I'll get that little vermin back. I vow to" she spat as she picked me up, snuggling my tiny face plate, I remember her aura reeked of desperation for a companion. That's when I started to notice the fact that I didn't have a father, he was always mentioned as "your father" or "him" I never knew his name. But anyway.

"Come come love we must brief the soldiers about your sisters" my mother said happily as she carried me to a large room, full of like twenty guards. "My warriors. I am devastated to tell you that princess Ariana is gone, but we shall not worry we still have princess Metallica and we shall train her to the best of her abilities. Alright?" she asked as the guards nodded, responding with a "Yes Queen Darkflame".

She took me out of the room, carrying me to a large door and stopping. "You must never go in here Metallica, understood?" she questioned and naturally I nodded. She started walking again, carrying me to my own quarters, laying me down to go into recharge.

At age seven I understood what she meant by training me to the best of my abilities, a guard everyday from day to night would train me in fighting, only would stop at certain times to get me energon. I wasn't pampered, I was tortured by being forced to train like a mindless beast.

"Come on Metallica do it again" the guard ordered. I looked up weakly and stood slowly. The guard watched closely as I ran towards the training dummy, but thing he stopped and I was so tired of doing the same damn exercise day after day, hour after hour, I lashed out, changing directions I ran back and tackled the guard. I clawed at his optics, laughing as circuits and energon poured out. His screams continued until I scraped through his armor and ripped his spark out of his chamber. By this time guards had already broken down the doors, yanking me off of the dead mech. They injected something into me and the last thing I saw was my mother standing in the doorway.

I woke up on the ground of the throne room, staring at my mother's pedes I didn't look up as she spoke. "I should've known this would happen, your just as crazy as he is" she snarled and I looked up at her. My mother was a tall femme, mostly black with some purple. Her chest plates went down to just above her slim mid section, her lower covering was just a simple triangle like piece that covered enough, but there was something odd about it. Around her waist was a metal belt, just in front of her hips small metal circles connected and slanted off into a flowing train like on an organic wedding dress. Added more to the fear factor of my mother.

"Mother who is my father?" I questioned...she was silent. I repeated the question and yet again still got no response. I decided to leave the room, standing up I walked out into the hallway. I walked down until I stopped in front of that door. I stopped and stared at it, pressing my audio receptor against the large grey door I heard no noise. So I slowly opened the door.

The place was covered in scrolls, data pads and books...dust was everywhere. There was one book on a podium so naturally as a seven year old I went to that one. Standing on a stack of other books I flipped to the cover, the title said **"The History of Cybertron"**. I already knew about it, but this history book was bigger, on a podium and was in a room I wasn't suppose to be in...it must be important. I flipped to the first page.

It spoke about Primus and Unicron the Chaos Bringer, all that jazz. It then started to speak of a femme named Lightfire, an apprentice and lover to Primus. She was never allowed to meet Unicron in Primus' fears that his brother would bring harm to his beautiful creation, but Unicron still knew of the femme. One day the mech found the femme alone and stabbed her with a shard of his own blood. Dark Energon. The reaction was so catastrophic that instead of turning the femme into a mindless herald much like Thunderwing it simply turned her into a dark femme, her pure spirit forever gone and thus was the birth of Dark...flame.

There was no way my mother was alive during the creation of Cybertron, I kept on reading. It said that Darkflame was madly in love with Unicron and after a while so was the god himself. Darkflame soon became the first femme to carry sparklings and the first femme to carry the children of a mech who was equivalent to Earth's Satan. Soon afterwards Unicron was banished and Darkflame was put into a deep stasis, but when she awoke...that was it, but there was so many blank pages afterwards...so many.

Over the Cybertronian years of my childhood I trained, this time the guards giving me instructions from behind a thick glass wall. I also found myself fascinated with the gladiator fights on the television. My mother thought they were ridiculous, but it kept me occupied. I was maybe eleven when a young Megatronous joined the pits, climbing to the top of the ranks within weeks, I may or may not have had a small crush on him. Soon a slim mech with no face joined, climbing up the ranks, but never surpassed Megatronous. I know why today. Then they joined, the first femme gladiators, a set of twins named Tyra and Tayra. Those were the femmes I wanted to be, they were what I always trained to be.

My mother wanted to test me I suppose because one day a bunch of the guards ganged up on me. I was only twelve at the time, but afterwards my mother walked in to see all the guards knocked out, but not killed. She noticed that I had hit all their most weak points and only she knew them because well she was their leader. No one knows, but I can see weak points with my own optics, there's no added software in me. It's just one of the perks of being me.

I never understood why my mother was so focused on training to the point of near death and I still don't. I know it has helped me many times and still will, but still. I guess it was to prepare me for the future mostly.

 **Okay so that was the first chapter. Metallica's childhood isn't as eventful as her teenage life and adult life if you want an honest opinion.**


	2. Cybertron

**So I am really sorry about not updating this. BUT good news. I am officially in the Undertale fandom. So for all you guys out there who like that game. Fun fanfics for you. I have a new Good Cop, Bad Cop chapter in the writes for all of you DYING to know what happened to Jenna. Trust me one of my friends freaked out on me like a week after I posted it so. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You will defiantly love the third one because it's confusing.**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

At fifteen I was completely tired of my mother. I hated her, so I told her I was leaving to become a gladiator. "Metallica I will not let you waste your time being one of those stupid gladiators!" she yelled. "It's not your choice mother. It's mine. I'm leaving you can't keep me here!" I snapped, but as I went to walk away she grabbed my arm. I instantly spun around, jabbing two digits into her neck cables. She fell on the floor and passed out. I turned and walked out the palace, looking around at the scenery, it was just an empty distance, it was beautiful in my optics. I had never seen the outside world.

I made my way across the long empty land, smiling as I saw the cities start to come into view. To be honest I was scared, I had never been in contact with any other Cybertronian. I had stolen some items from my mother to pawn for credits. I had read up on all of this to be sure I wouldn't look stupid. I already had more knowledge than the highest ranking academy student. First I had to pawn these items. I found the pawn shop quite quickly and walked inside, seeing two femmes in front of me arguing with the mech at the counter.

"How is it that low?!" one of the femmes asked. She was around my age, black torso plating with red and dark grey details. The other femme had folded up spider legs on her back, her optics were a magenta color, she was black with magenta and gold details. "I'm sorry Silver, but it doesn't cost as much as you thought" The older mech said as he glanced back at myself. "Now take the credits and go. I have another customer" he said as the two femmes glanced back. I approached the counter and set the bag on the table.

"Hello princess. My names GoldPrice how can I help you" he asked and smiled up at me. "Metallica" I said as I started to take the things on the counter, he blinked rapidly and looked back at a curtain. "Um Swindle son I think this one is your department" he said as a teenage mech came walking out, he was mostly gold. His optics were purple like the windows on his chest, his helm was black as well. "What's whoa" Swindle said as he saw my items laid out on the counter. "This is worth a lot princess. Where did you get it?" Swindle asked, looking up at me.

"It's mine. I need a place to live and my mother wouldn't give me any credits" I lied and smiled sweetly. "Well Price it's all real. Write her a check" the mech said and the older one sighed, pulling out a checkbook and writing one down on a data pad and handed it to me. "Thank you so much" I said. "No thank you princess" Swindle said as I walked out of the store.

I looked around the outside world, buildings everywhere, bots everywhere. I looked over and saw the girls that were in the store. I sighed and decided that one act of kindness couldn't hurt. I walked over to them and smiled. "Hi I'm Metallica" I said sweetly.

"Silverblast" the red femme said in an off voice, she was weirded out and I knew it. "I'm Arachnid" the other femme said as Silver popped a gum bubble. "Do you guys need a place to stay?" I asked and they instantly nodded. Okay nice time was over.

"Okay well if you can get jobs and pay rent with me monthly you can come with me to get an apartment" I said. They looked at each other and nodded, smiling softly. Those were my first real friends.

Anyways a week later I finally worked up the courage to do what I went there to do and that was become a gladiator. I walked to the arena. The arena was empting out from that days matches. Suddenly I saw the two announcers, Dangerzone and Goldstreak, a couple that was probably the most laid back bots ever. "Um excuse me" I said as I approached them. They looked at me and smiled.

"I know you probably don't get told this a lot, but I would like to have a fight" I said weakly. "Yeah! Totally. We're under oath that we have to take all challengers. Follow me, I'll take you to one of the gladiator twins" Gold said as she grabbed my shoulder. We turned around and the door opened. Tyra and Megatronous walked out, oh my Primus I was freaking out they were my heroes. "Tyra where's your sister?" Gold asked as both of them looked over.

"I don't know probably still inside...why?" Tyra asked as Megatronous glanced down at me. "This femme right here...um what's your name princess?" Gold asked. I have no idea why, but everyone called me princess it was weird. "Metallica" I said as she continued. "Well Metallica is gonna be fighting in the rings tomorrow and I want a femme to show her around" Gold said, suddenly Tyra busted out laughing.

"That small little thing?! She won't last five seconds" Tyra said. My. Spark. Shattered. This was one of the bots I looked up to, I envied and she just called me small and told me I can't fight. This was the worst moment in my teenage life. I felt awful I felt useless...and everyone saw it. "Have Tayra do it" she scoffed and walked off with the large silver champion.

Gold walked me into the arena, walking to the Gladiator pits below the arena. "Hey Tay!" she yelled "Yeah Gold?" a femme responded.

Suddenly my other idol came down the long hallway, she smiled and looked at me with a look of confusion. "This is Metallica. She's gonna be fighting tomorrow and I want you to show her around. Also..." She said and then started whispering to the femme, who soon nodded, Tayra looked at me and smiled as Gold walked away.

"It's nice to meet you Metallica. I'm Tayra" she said and I nodded. "It's very nice to meet you" I said as she walked me down the hallway. "As you probably know. This is where you would come out when they call you name and your opponent can either come out of the other end. Or one of the many variety sized gates" Tayra explained and I nodded. She took me to the gladiator room, Soundwave was sitting on one of the benches.

"This is the gladiator area and training room. Never take off your armor in here before you go to the wash racks, the mechs are perverts. ESPECIALLY SOUNDY" she said a little louder, suddenly yelping moments later as the mech's tendrils came out and whipped her right in the aft. I laughed as Soundwave popped a heart up on his visor once she glared back at him. He walked out with us.

"Listen Metallica. It was really lovely to meet you to today and I know what my sister said was uncalled for, but just ignore her. She really doesn't care for her fans. I know your gonna do great tomorrow. Just a warning, they set rookies up with the giants so" she said and I nodded, Tayra and Soundwave both waved goodbye before walking off.

The next day I woke up extra early to get ready, I took at least four showers, polished my armor for an hour straight. I ate a great meal, I was ready for this. I was acting like I was going on a date too. Me, Arachnid and Silverblast walked to the arena together. They walked in the front door with everyone else and I walked to the back where all the gladiators came in. I walked inside, everyone was getting ready for their battles, either training or showering or simply just talking. I waved to Tayra before walking to an unoccupied corner.

They started the matches as soon as the place was packed, one after one the gladiators went out. Some won, some lost, some got injured, and some died. Finally I saw Goldstreak pushing a cart of weapons out down the hallway, motioning for me to follow her. "Good Luck Tali!" Tayra called after me as I followed Goldstreak.

"It's that time again femmes and mechs. We gotta rookie in the house" Dangerzone's voice ran through the arena as I stood in the hallway, the crowd cheered loudly as Goldstreak pushed out the weapon cart. "Okay people whose ready to meet our rookie?!" Danger asked and the crowd yelled once again. "Well here she is. Everyone give a warm gladiator welcome to Metallica!" he yelled. I walked into the arena area, smiling softly as the crowd cheered.

"Now Metallica if you could come over here please" Gold said as I walked over to her. "Now here's the rules. Your gonna face that big guy over there" she said into her microphone, pointing to a very large giant coming out of the biggest gate there. "And here's what you need to do. You need to pick two weapons off this rack. Now if you pick one of these smaller weapons you get three of those. Like ninja stars or throwing knives plus the other weapon your getting" Gold finished. She stepped back and I walked up to the rack. I reached my hand out, grabbing a sword in a holster, putting it on my back. I then grabbed a dagger, stepping away.

Gold pushed the cart away as I stood, facing the beast. "The neck" I whispered to myself as the beast charged at me. He slammed his fist down into the ground, attempting to smash me. I jumped up onto his wrist, running up. He slowly tried to grab me with his other servo, but by the time he reached me, I jumped off his shoulder. I gripped onto the dagger as I stabbed into his throat, letting gravity pull me down. I left the dagger in there and jumped off his shoulder. I expected him to land on his stomach, but the sudden impact on my body proved otherwise.

 _ **~Normal P.O.V. for a second~**_

The whole arena gasped as the beast landed on top of the small femme, paramedics raced out onto the arena grounds, but there was no way to move the beast off the femme. It was dead quiet in the arena as they tried anyway. Suddenly they heard thuds within the beast and within moments Metallica shot out of the top. She landed on the ground. The beast spark slammed down behind her. The crowd went nuts.

 _ **~Metallica's P.O.V.~**_

I stood on the ground, smiling as the crowd cheered. "FEMMES AND MECHS WE HAVE A NEW ROOKIE" Danger yelled through the mic. I waved and walked back into the gladiator room.

"Metallica that was amazing!" Tayra said happily as she hugged me tightly. "Now that your a rookie let me introduce you to some more bots" she added and guided me towards a group of mechs. Finally we approached Megatronous and Tyra.

"This is Megatronous. Megatronous this is Metallica" Tayra said sweetly. The tall mech looked down upon me, huffing softly. "Nice to meet you" he said, my spark nearly melted. His voice my Primus. "H-hi" I stuttered and waved. "Aren't you gonna introduce me Tay?" Tyra asked and Tayra glared at her twin sister.

"I think she's had enough of you for at least four years Ty" Tayra said angrily, Tyra shrugging simply and walking away. I glanced up at Megatronous as he spoke to Tayra. "You know you should control her, she's giving us a bad name" Tayra said to the silver mech. "I understand that, but you know I cannot say no to her she gets pissed off" he stated as Tayra rolled her optics. "And I get pissed off when reporters ask me if I'm as glitchy as my sister" she snapped and Megatronous stepped back.

"Fix it" Tay ordered, Megatronous walked away. I looked up at Tayra who huffed and walked away. Soon I walked out and waited for Arachnid and Silverblast. Suddenly I was attacked by reporters, questions filling my head, trying to answer was hard.

 _ **~Swerve's bar. Normal P.O.V.~**_

"Wow I knew Gladiator fights were hardcore, but not quick" Bantor said as he sat at the bar. "Have you've never seen a gladiator fight?" Kup questioned and Bantor shook his head. "Talien ain't gonna let me Kup and I'm always looking after you and your coughing aft" he scoffed as most of the mechs at the bar laughed. "Look at this Metallica femme, she's getting interviewed on channel five Swerve" Hound said and the mech nodded, flipping the station.

"We're here live with Metallica Metel. Miss Metel how did you feel when you were under that thing" the femme reporter asked. "Well it was terrifying. I expected him to land on his front, but that obviously didn't work" Metallica said on the T.V. "She's gonna get far" Bantor nodded.

"You never know Bantor" a femme named Echo said from a table. "Awh shucks Echo that's what you said when Tyra and Tayra came in" Hound said and the femme shrugged as she looked at Ultra Magnus sitting next to her. "What do you think hun?" Echo asked. "I don't care for that stupid sport" Magnus spat, Bantor looked up at the T.V. again and blinked.

"Arcee baby doll come here for a second" Bantor said loudly. A teenage femme, almost identical to Metallica besides the fact that she was blue and pink came running up to the mech. "Yes daddy?" Arcee asked, her father pulling her on his lap. "Do you know her?" he asked and Arcee looked up, shaking her helm. "No sir" she said and he nodded, letting her go hang out with her friends.

 _ **~Metallica's P.O.V.~**_

I walked back to my house with Silver and Arachnid, talking up a storm about the fight with them. "You were amazing" Arachnid said and Silver nodded. "Yeah I thought you were a goner, how did you survive under that thing?" Silver asked. "I was under the arch in his back" I stated and they nodded. We approached the house until we saw someone standing in our yard. "Whose there?" I called out.

"Good match today princess" A familiar voice said and I raised an optic ridge. "Swindle?" I asked, him stepping out into the light. "The one and only" he said as the other two walked inside, giggling up a storm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he approached me. "I had to see you again. You stole something from me at the pawn shop" he said and I scoffed. "I didn't steal from your pawn shop" I said. "But you did. You stole my spark" he smirked and I blushed madly. Swindle was my first boyfriend, it gives me an advantage now at days.

But anyway the months passed by, I was in the news, taking front pages of every magazine except **Playbot .** Opponents started getting easier to me, I even knocked out Tyra a few times. They called me the "Gladiator Princess", this city seriously had a problem with that. Swindle would walk me home if he didn't have to work because Silver and Arachnid were always working late.

One a certain night, I was suppose to walk home alone, Swindle had to work late and I had just finished all my matches, the medics were checking me and I noticed Megatronous watching at me, staring. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

Most femmes in this place would call him out on it, most femmes being Tyra and Tayra, but I couldn't he was the top dog in the rings and the most I had said to him was "Hi" and it wasn't even a straight one I stuttered there was no way I could ask him in front of maybe ten gladiators, one of them being his girlfriend...so I got up and walked out the back entrance.

Halfway down the alleyway I heard the door open once more. "Metallica" Oh my Primus I'm literally going to die right now. The big gunmetal silver mech walked up right next to me, I continued walking. "Let me walk you home" he said as I glanced up at him, scoffing.

"You? Walk me home? Don't you have an injured Tyra to tend to?" I questioned and he shook his helm as I started walking away. "I know your probably mad from when we first met, but I couldn't say anything in front of her she would've gotten mad" he explained. "And that was the worst moment in my life. I looked up to her and she shot me down. Now I'm better than her and frankly I don't care if she dies in that arena next time she fights" I snarled coldly.

He followed behind me all the way to my house. Once we got there I went to unlock the door and he stopped me. I looked up at him just to meet his gaze and without a single word, he kissed me. It was full of passion and it was very rough, he quickly made his way to attack my neck cables. Megatronous then grabbed my keys from my servo and without breaking contact from my neck unlocked the door, carrying me inside.

I was a femme known for taking blows from large mechs, being crushed by a giant that weighed more than two buildings on Cybertron and being thrown across an arena. I was not known for taking a spike as large as Megatronous' into a port that had never been touched before. He didn't care though, after I got use to it we were both enjoying it, but we were in the news the next day.

 **MEGATRONOUS A CHEATER?**

It was written on every news data pad and all over the news on the television. The pictures everyone got were of him kissing me and my neck on my front porch. We were attacked by press the moment we stepped out of my house and all the way to the arena where security got them to leave, but we weren't done dealing with everything.

"MEGATRONOUS!" Tyra came storming over with todays news. "METALLICA!" I heard Swindle and I turned to see him doing the same. "YOU ARE SO DEAD" They both said to us at the same time. I simply shoved Swindle and rolled my optics. "We're over Swindle" I said and he glared at me. "You'll regret this" he said and stormed off.

"WHAT DID YOU INTERFACE WITH THE LITTLE WHORE TOO?!" Tyra asked as she reached over Megatronous, trying to get me. "Just you wait I'll get you. You'll regret ever stealing from me" she threatened and stormed off. I looked up at Megatronous who shrugged at me, leaning down and kissing my cheek plate softly.

"Come on let's go fight" he said as we walked inside the arena together. Megatronous wasn't as bad as everyone thought, he wasn't mean or rude, he wasn't violent with his femmes he just loved them, but I must admit I did get to see a darker side of him. He wanted to become a Prime, but what he wanted for Cybertron would've resulted in death of all living things.

 **A few months later**

"I personally believe that these ideas are so wrong Megatronous" Orion muttered weakly. Orion Pax was a friend of Megatronous, he was too weak for my taste, but oh well. I sat there sipping my energon. "Well. What are you going to do about it Pax?" My big mech questioned the smaller one. Orion was a librarian and worked at Iacon.

"Don't scare him dear" I said simply, both mechs looking at me instantly. Megatronous with a snarl and Orion with a nervous, but stern look. "If it were me. I'd take it to the council" I suggested...that was a huge mistake.

Megatronous stomped out of the room. I didn't see him for a good two days, in those two days a new Prime rose, Optimus Prime. It was no secret to me or the other gladiators that the Prime was Orion. They had the same initials and looked the same. I was worried that Prime and the council had exterminated my mech for his horrible plans of world domination. But that wasn't the case.

* * *

On one particular day I heard yells from outside, like chanting. I ran outside and saw a large pile of destroyed buildings and Megatronous was standing on top of it, with Soundwave, Tyra and Tayra. Plus a very scrawny femme...wasn't a femme it was Starscream.

"MEGATRONOUS" I yelled once I got close enough. All optics were on me in an instant. Tyra rolled her optics, she obviously wasn't pleased that was still alive, let alone there. "Lord Megatron who is that?" Starscream asked, he sounded like he smoked more cigars than the oldest wrecker had in his life on a daily basis. Megatronous was silent. I knew he knew I was pissed, because when he saw me, his face plates dropped.

"Tayra continue the rally. I have business to attend too" Megatronou...Megatron ordered and jumped off the pile off rubble, dragging me to an area where no one could hear us. I lashed out on him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" I screamed and he winced at my tone. "WHAT IS GOING ON MEGATRONOUS?! RALLIES?" I questioned and he gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Listen to me now. I declared war on the Prime" he said. Was he nuts? Well yes he was, but seriously. "And why was I not the first you informed?" I questioned in an angered tone. "I was going too, but I needed to get started first" he reassured, causing me to roll my optics.

"But you got Tyra in just as quickly as Soundwave!" I snarled and shoved him. "And that new mech. Who even is he? He looks fourteen and sounds like he smokes four packs a day" I scoffed, Megatronous rolling his optics. "He came to me. I made him my second in command" he stated

"Ugh. I better replace him" I grumbled and Megatron nodded. "Naturally my dear" he said and I smiled sweetly, skipping away from the building with him. The crowd was gone and only the bots there were the ones from before. Megatron helped me onto the pile.

"Lord Megatron who is this femme?" the silver mech asked and I raised an optic ridge. "The new queen of Decepticons Starscream. Metallica" Megatron simply and kissed my cheek, causing me to giggle. By the looks on Starscream's face plates, he was not happy by my new title.

"Don't worry Starscream. You'll get treated fairly" I said with a soft smirk as I walked away with Megatron.

Months passed by slowly, gaining new soldiers and losing them. We had established a Decepticon Justice Division for those who decided against Decepticon rules. Tragic how many idiots have came into the cause and never returned to their families until they were simply a cold rotting husk. Megatron didn't take any slag from anyone and surely didn't let anyone come near his precious queen.

But there was always someone he kept alive...Starscream. The seeker had started to act up at least a week into the dangerous parts of the war. Trying his best to get Megatron off the throne by any means possible. Starting sentences with "If I was leader" when I or my mech did something he didn't. I would have him dead and have his helm hung over my throne if I had it my way, but I'm under Megatron's rule. I can't do anything.

One particular night, Megatron and myself had retired to our quarters, leaving Soundwave and Tyra in charge for the night. If Autobots attacked we would be awoken instantly, it had happened before.

"How have we yet not defeated the Autobots?" Megatron asked as he sat down on our shared berth. "You haven't found their weakness" I stated and sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. "You need rest Megatron" I said, pushing him on his back, laying down beside him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Go to sleep Megatron" I muttered as he continued, myself giggling and pushing his face plates away. He chuckled and kissed my cheek softly. "Recharge well my queen" He whispered into my audio receptor as I offlined my optics and fell into recharge.

I was awoken by a thud, shooting my helm up I looked around the dark room. Hearing nothing but distant gunshots and the sound of my mech's engine rumbling as he slept. I looked down at the clock, it was early. I saw nothing in the room. So I assumed it was outside the door and laid back down. Only a few minutes later hearing a clicking noise. My optics shot open and I looked around, reaching for the dagger that was normally on my nightstand...it wasn't there.

I sat up and suddenly a sharp pain went through my leg. "SON OF A GLITCH" I yelled and took it out, throwing at the moving figure that was quickly making it's exit from my room. A yelp was heard and I flipped on the light, a groan was heard from Megatron. Oh so now he wakes?

A drone laid on the floor, in a puddle of energon. "What happened?!" Megatron asked and I glared at him, picking up the drone. "Who sent you?!" I questioned and the drone looked at me with what I assumed was fear. My leg was leaking only a little thanks to my extra armor.

"Commander Starscream!" he said and I glared at Megatron again. "Your stupid seeker sent a drone to kill me!" I yelled and broke the drones head helm off with my bare servos. Megatron looked fearful, he knew I was pissed.

"STARSCREAM" he yelled and stormed out of the room, I stepped out into the hallway and looked at the two patrol drones who were staring at me. "Clean this up" I ordered and pointed to the dead body in my room, walking down the hallway.

Megatron met me in the middle with energon covering his servos. "He is dead. I kicked his husk off the ship" Megatron said and took me back to our quarters.

He lied to me.

I found out a few weeks after the bombing we did on the Wrecker community Hospital, it had killed most of their soldiers. Bantor, Talien, Kup, Magnus' wife Echo. The others died in war or of depression from the loss of others. I knew how one reacted, I have the scar on my back to tell. Chromia a week later saw me on the battle field and lashed out. Tayra knocked her off me, I felt sorry for that Autobot. If she was as sparkles as me then she wouldn't be so upset.

But back to the point, I had been put in medical bay by the Prime himself. He was gonna finish off Megatron, I couldn't let him. But I had just recovered fully and was about to leave when they rushed the damned seeker in. He just had a couple of gashes. But his optics were still online and he saw me, his optics widened.

I stormed out and looked for Megatron. A drone told me he was in a meeting. So I quickly made my way to the meeting room, Opening the door and seeing Megatron sitting with the whole DJD.

"Dear. I'm very busy what do you need?" Megatron asked as I stormed over, turning his chair to face me and bringing my servo back and smacking him on the cheek. The slap made a loud crack and echoed throughout the meeting room, the other mechs wincing at the sound. Megatron stood instantly and grabbed my wrist.

"WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION?!" he shouted as he shoved me backwards. "YOU LIED TO ME! STARSCREAM LIVES" I yelled and glared up at him, my piercing purple optics glaring into his spark as his face dropped.

"I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT ME. HE SENT A DRONE IN TO KILL ME AND YET HE LIVES MEGATRON" I was furious and on the verge of tears, I shoved him. He didn't care, he just wanted a punching bag. I shoved him back the best I could, but it wasn't much. My evil side was showing and I didn't like it.

Metallica Metel, the queen of Decepticons was secretly on a leash and had a bruised arm forcefully pushed behind her back with a fake smile on the tabloids with her lovely mech. I didn't want it anymore.

"YOU DON'T CARE. I'M LEAVING" I snarled and he pulled me to him by my wrists. "NO YOU WON'T" he yelled and I kicked him in the crotch plating, him falling down in pain. I threw one of the chairs out of the window and it smashed, transforming into my Cybertronian jet alt mode I flew out, seeing Starscream smirking on the deck as I left.

After many cycles of flying I transformed and landed on the ground, falling to my knees and sobbing uncontrollably. After all this time, after all I did for him. He let me leave. He didn't protect me, but that was Megatron for you. He was never the mech I thought he was. He changed after the war, he couldn't be a fragging Prime and he wanted revenge on the one who was. If I wasn't so blinded by being in love I would have left sooner, but that wasn't the last time I saw Megatron in person or the last issue I had with him. It wasn't even close to the last. The game was just beginning.

* * *

 **YOOOOOOO. That took like four years type.**

 **I would like to deeply apologize to all the Starscream fans that read this fanfiction. I called him a prepubescent smoker and I am not okay with that, but I'm not changing it because Metallica hates his guts.**

 **UPDATES:**

 **I am doing my best with Good Cop, Bad Cop. I have decided that Arcee will have the baby in the next book which is like a filler one and then they will be back at it with Arcee being the sexy cop she is and Prime being the hot mess he is.**

 **You guys don't vote at all so I'll keep the pole up, but if I don't get the amount of votes I would like. I will just pick a name and gender myself.**

 **Also for those of you who want to know more about Empress Darkflame herself that fanfic will be coming out soon.**

 _ **WARNING FOR THAT**_

 _ **That is partially set in ancient Cybertron so for those who know everything about anything there is to know about that stuff are advised not to read it because it screws up the timeline and everything you think you know**_

 **For those of you Tarn fans. Hey how's it going cuties. I bet you are super happy to see the DJD up in here. They will be in future chapters and I may or may not frag them up as well I have no idea yet.**

 **You also might end up hating Metallica at some point if you don't already because she screws someone over.**

 **BUT that is for chapters to come. I believe there is two or three more chapters after this I haven't decided if I should tell you guys how she dies for good.**


	3. Earth Part 1

**NO MESSAGES JUST FANFICTION**

After leaving Megatron I went to work as a spy for the Decepticons with Silverblast and Arachnid. Silverblast vowed that if she ever saw Megatron before the Decepticon fleet left for space then she would kill him. That promise didn't last long because at least four days later the warships were gone and me and the girls were splitting up to go off.

I went where the small escape pode was directed too and after a few stops to kill Autobots and what seemed like eons. I finally landed on Earth. It was a pile of disgusting rock. I hated it almost instantly, but it was home for now. According to my scanners, the planet had the richest energon stock pile in the universe since Cybertron.

"This is the last stop on the pods memory bank" I said simply and grabbed my sword before starting to walk over the grassy plain I had crashed in. Soon I found a cave that smelled like energon. It was the best smell in the universe. I heard drills though, but despite my processor telling me to not go into there. I walked in slowly with my blaster out and ready to fire. The drilling got louder until I came to an opening. Seeing a whole bunch of Energon surrounded by drones cutting and dragging it away.

"Sweet, but is there dark energon?" I questioned myself, looking around. I found it, but there was on e problem...Megatron was supervising it.

"Son of a pit spawn!" I whispered angrily and sighed, suddenly there was a blaster in my face. "Freeze femme" a drone ordered and I slowly put my servos up, staring up and down his body. I kicked a small rock and it hit the side of his blaster, the thing auto firing into my shoulder plates.

"FRAGGER" I shouted, everyone in the mine snapping their helms towards me, I looked up at Megatron as his optics widened seeing that his beloved queen was alive and in his sights.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Megatron yelled and jumped down, killing the drone and looking down at me.

"Megatron so good to see you again" I said in a sweet tone, he simply grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, Primus I hated it when he did that.

"I missed you greatly my dear, care to return to the Decepticons as queen?" He asked and I nodded, purring softly and looking up at him.

"Of course my dear" I smirked and rested my servos on his large chest plates. He smirked back and looked back at the drones, nudging me forward a little. "Decepticons...your queen has returned" I said and looked up at Megatron.

I personally thought that was the last time I would ever get back with him. We were off and on for a long while. Finally something happened that forced me to stay with him for a while.

I was sitting in the throne room, Megatron had been gone on a mission. I knew, I knew all too well. I was sitting sideways on his throne, my legs hanging over and slightly shining in the dim lights of the room. He walked in and smiled.

"Knockout said I would find you here" he muttered and walked up to me, his optic ridge raised like he knew something was up. "What's wrong?" He queried and I sighed, I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to be with him. But for the sake of it, I was going to have too.

"I'm carrying Megatron. You gave me a child" I admitted, looking up at the gunmetal colored mech in front of me.

"An heir?" He asked and I nodded. Of course all his cared about was an heir, because he thought the war was going to go on forever.

"I don't wish to keep it Megatron" I protested and he glared at me with his angry optics. "You must! I need an heir" he yelled and I shook my helm.

"I don't need to do anything, it's dangerous to raise a sparkling in a war!" I argued. He pulled me up by my arm and glared into my optics. "You will keep it, you have no choice" he snarled.

I stared in fear, nodding slowly as he smirked. "I knew you couldn't say no" he said and I gulped. He unhanded me, walking out of the room and leaving me there to sob.

After a few months, word got out to the Decepticons that my mother Darkflame was back, not only that, but Unicron was returning in a material form to take my faction away. Also, Ariana had broken and had fallen in love with a con on my team, his name shall not be said.

But days after the news was heard, Unicron and his Empress had taken over my ship and also had one of their own.

The tension in the meeting room was so thick you could only cut it with the freaking star saber. I sat at one end of the long glass table with Megatron, on the other end was my parents, my mother with the same pissed off expression as myself.

"Well human superstition travels in all species, in-laws really do suck" Megatron said finally. Unicron glared at him.

"Well this is not the way I wanted you to meet them" I stated. "Oh I can assure you dear, me and Megatron have met before" my father stated and I raised an optic ridge and looked at Megatron.

"Not a matter we need to get into. Metallica you need to do understand that we are doing this for a reason" Darkflame interjected and I glared at her.

"And that reason would be?" I questioned, glaring at her.

"Your spark mate has the worst battle strategies I've ever seen, I'm...we're only trying to help your faction" My mother admitted.

"That's such bullslag!" I shouted and stood up. "You two want universe domination! and that's it. But I will not be the bot to help you. Find another faction to do it" I spat in a cold tone and went towards the door.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my spark, I couldn't get a word out and I just barley turn away before I dropped down on the ground, trying to gasp for something, a word, a breath that I didn't need.

"Now Metallica let's cooperate with mom and dad" Unicron said as he held out his servo, obviously being the source of my pain. I nodded the best I could as I stood again and he dropped me, Megatron instantly catching me in his arms. "As for you, I don't want the same to happen to you. I will not go as easy on you" my father snarled, Megatron nodded and carried me to medical bay.

I don't know what happened after that, I had blacked out. All I know is I woke up in medbay and I saw Megatron holding a small form.

It was a perfect scene, just this big mech holding the smallest thing in Cybertron history besides a scraplet.

My life was in his arms, my pride and joy...my son. The only mech I will ever love, Kaon Metel. Named after the city me and Megatron fought in.

"Look at him" I smiled as Megatron handed the sparkling to me. He was mostly silver, some black, obviously a little purple and his optics were shaped like Megatron's, but my dark energon purple.

I was lost in him, my own sparkling. It was surreal. I slept in the medical bay with him on my chest plates, close to my own spark.

Over the first few weeks I wouldn't let go of Kaon. He was the most precious thing in the universe. Only me and Megatron could hold him. ONLY ME AND MEGATRON. I warned the whole crew to never touch my child.

But I soon let that rule drop. We had to get out from under my parents ruling and fast. Nobody could take it anymore. So we had Starscream and Knockout go out to find the Ship Starscream had found earlier. Once that was found we fixed it up, making a break for it in the middle of the night. Trust me sneaking an entire army out of a ship in the middle of the night is hard. We had to leave many sweeps behind.

I think switching ships was the biggest mistake of my life, because that's when my life started to go downhill fast.

"You are never around anymore Megatron! I can't run your faction!". That was always my defense in my fights with Megatron, he would always back down, but he would never listen. He would always leave again for weeks at a time, it was so frustrating. Kaon needed a care taker while I was busy running the place. I elected Poison.

Poison was the teenage daughter of Arachnid, great hunter, but Kaon adored her. So she was defiantly my first choice.

On one of the many days I was running my mech's army. I was supervising a mine. It was easy, yell and bark orders. I had only done it one other time, I loved it. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside and the two guards were thrown into the mine. I instantly went to investigate. Once I could see the opening of the cave, I saw a large figure.

I took out my sword, ready to charge just in case. "I have been searching for you...Metallica" The voice was deep, not a voice I recognized. I stepped closer. The large mechs frame was purple, white on some areas of his body, he had a large fusion cannon on his right arm and his optics were a deep red. "I don't believe I know you" I said.

"Oh, but I know you. My name is Galvatron. I'm here to offer you an alliance" He stated, crossing his arm. "For what exactly?" I inquired. "I need you and the Autobots to fight a war against Unicron. So come, join me" he smirked, holding up his servo out. I gave him a look as I reached for his servo.

"I'm listening".

* * *

 **OKAY! So that was part 1 of Earth.**

 **Metallica: So rushed**

 **I KNOW I'M SORRY**


End file.
